


It's Ok

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Short, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: Yuto has a mental breakdown about surviving while so many others didn't, Shun is there to comfort him
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	It's Ok

As he stared out into the distance, Yuto could see clouds of dust blow around the ruins. The sound of dust whooshing by and settling again and again was one of the few comforting sounds they still had in Heartland. 

But it was also a cruel reminder of the devastation that scarred their home. 

Sighing, Yuto looked away and continued to slowly drudge through the rubble of a building, looking for something. He and Shun had been foraging since early dawn, Looking for clothes or food they could bring back, it was also one of the few things that kept them going. 

Their only will to survive. 

Yuto saw so many others fall into depths of sadness he never thought possible before, barely clawing at sanity, screaming for those who wouldn’t come home. It pained him to remember the day Academia arrived, yet he couldn’t help but replay it in his head over and over again. He could feel his breathing shake and his heart tighten. Clutching at his chest he sank to the ground and gripped his hair. What did they do to earn the wrath of Academia? Why did they have to destroy the home of so many people? They were people too so  _ why?!  _

The breathes he took became gasps, each one a deeper stab, a grim reminder that he had survived when he had seen so many others fall. They should have lived…why was he one of the few that did? 

He felt someone grab his shoulder all of a sudden and he began to flail. He thrust an elbow into the person’s stomach and continued his desperate flailing to get away. 

“Yuto! Yuto! It’s me!1 Shun cried out trying to calm him down. Yuto stopped and collapsed into himself once he saw who it was.

“I’m sorry Shun...I just-” Yuto sobbed uncontrollably as he laid there limply. Shun didn’t say a word as he sat next to Yuto and let the younger boy filter out his cries. He reached out again and placed his hand on his shoulder. 

“Yuto, tell me what’s wrong. I’m here to listen.” The older boy said solemnly. Yuto could only piece together so much of what he felt. It hurt to talk about but it wouldn’t do him any good to just let it fester inside any longer.

“I’m tired, I feel like it’s hopeless...It feels wrong that I’m still here.” The silver eyed duelist admitted painfully as his sobs slowed into whimpers. Shun looked taken aback, unsure of what to say to comfort the other properly because he too in a way- felt the same way. 

“Yuto it’s not wrong that you’re still here with us, it’s good that you are even. Feeling guilty won’t bring back everyone we lost. Ruri and I, we’ve lost so much to Academia. We couldn’t take losing you too. You’re our personal sun in these dark times.” 

“But Shun...your parents-” Yuto tried to say but was stopped by Shun. He looked at Yuto and held his shoulder firm.

“Yuto, it’s ok to think of what we’ve lost…but we can’t hold onto those feelings of sadness forever. How will we grow as people? Right now, we should be happy we still have others around that we care about and that we can still fight to protect them.” Shun gently patted his friend’s back before standing up again and holding his hand out for the other to take. “Come now, we need to keep going.”

Yuto hesitantly took the other’s arm and stood up along with him, slowly the two pushed on to get what they needed to do done.

**Author's Note:**

> First yugioh fic with the help of my best friend uwu
> 
> I love yugioh and I hope I can post more fics for the series


End file.
